


Junko Enoshima - Character Analysis

by ultimateshsl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Analysis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateshsl/pseuds/ultimateshsl
Summary: i want to make a series of character analyses for dangan ronpa!! heres one of my first ones that i'll be posting. ^__^warnings for mention of abuse and obviously spoilers





	Junko Enoshima - Character Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions or want to add anything on please talk to me abt it!!! if discussion is gonna happen please be respectful. :-)

     Junko Enoshima is the main antagonist and icon/symbol of the series Dangan Ronpa. While most fans see her as the despair-loving busty fanservice character, that is (for obvious reasons) a very shallow look of her character, and, in fact, that line of reasoning is a major reason as to why she is how she is.  
     A quick note - like almost all of the characters in the series, Junko has done inexcusable things. This is not meant to excuse those in the slightest. This is simply to explain and go in-depth to an amazingly written character, and in my opinion, one of the most interesting villains I've seen.  
     Junko Enoshima is a character who had gone through horrible abuse as a child - physical, mental and sexual. Due to this it is believable that she had developed several disorders that come with childhood trauma (NOT Dissociative Identity Disorder, as many people think due to her quickly changing personalities - which is a misconception of the disorder that's a discussion for another day - and the only canonical character with that to date is Toko Fukawa). We can see this with her boredom in her own personality and pretty much her extreme world views, which is something typically seen in survivors of child abuse.   
     A theme that ties in more with the second game, Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, is Junko's feelings towards her talent. Junko is an incredible intelligent and sociable person, however her whole life she was only seen as her looks - which turned into her talent, the Ultimate Fashionista (later to be the first Ultimate Despair). Junko's trauma and mental illnesses would leave any kid hoping for something better in life. However, Junko understood very well the cycles of hope and despair. Something she noticed was that the only one of the two that could remain a constant was despair - hope was never permanent. She understood the most sickening parts of the world and she had experienced it. It seemed that her motives were only to plunge a world into despair and that be it. If you look deeper, though, that may not necessarily be the case. Although she had an almost outrageous plan in SDR2 - "Operation Junko-fy All Mankind" - I think she knew the absurdity of that. After the events of Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, I think she understood that despair couldn't be constant, either. I believe that as she was being sentenced to her death, she knew that the world being plunged into such a deep, dark despair would eventually resolve as a "world reset", which we see symbolized or foreshadowed as the ending of SDR2 - the remaining students face a new element to the story, Future, as they reset the world they faced horrible despair in to work to get a new world that wouldn't have such cyclical extremes. 

**Author's Note:**

> im planning on doing analyses for the following:  
> -the 77th class  
> -hajime hinata  
> -csa characters in dangan ronpa and how they are treated  
> maybe more..? leave suggestions below.!! thank you for reading..!!


End file.
